Guy's Night
by Volcanic the hedgehog
Summary: The guys just want a night to have fun, but not without a few interruptions. I only own Volcanic and my brother(Howl The Wolf) owns Howl.


Guy's Night!

**Hello! To start off, this is just something I thought would be fun, it's not as "factual" as my other fanfictions. Sorry, I wasn't that smart a few months ago. And now, the disclaimer.**

**"He only owns me and his brother owns Howl!" Volcanic said.**

"Let's get this party started!" Volcanic said,

"Okay who's ready to get guys night started?" Howl said,

"Guess what movie I brought" Shadow said,

"What?" They all said,

"Captain America" Shadow said while the others cheered, Shadow was going to put the movie in, but the door bell rang.

"Come in"Tails said,

"Hello I'm here for guy's night" A pink hedgehog said,

"Get out of here Amy we know it's you" Howl said,

"Ugh, how did you find out?" Amy said,

"You're the only pink hedgehog around here and why do you want in?" Sonic asked,

"I wanted to know if you talked about me" Amy said,

"Get out, Amy, you're scary" Volcanic said,

"Fine"Amy pouted and went out the door walking back to her house.

"That was weird" Shadow said,

Hoping that their wasn't going to be anymore strange visitors, they got back to their movie.

"Oh this part is awesome" Silver said with excitment,

"Yea-" Sonic said, but got cut off by another knock on the door,

"I'll get it" Volcanic said, but when he opened it was a pink hedgehog again,

"Amy!" Volcanic yelled,

"Ugh!" Amy said dissipointed,

"She's getting really annoying" Shadow said,

"Let's just get back to the movie" Howl said,

So they went back to the fun.

"Guess what I got" Tail's said

"What?" They all asked,

"Chips and Dip" Tail's said,

"Alright!" They said, while eating Chips and Dip there was another knock on the door.

"If that's you Amy don't even bother coming in!" Shadow said,

"It's Eggman!" Howl said while looking out a hole in the door,

"I'll take care of it!" Sonic said while walking towards the door and spin dashing at Eggman,

"Oh great we missed him beating up The Red Skull!" Howl said,

"I'll rewind it" Silver said while using telekinesis to get the remote and rewinding it,

"I got Burritos! Sonic do you got the Chili Dogs?" Volcanic said,

"You should know I always have Chili Dogs with me" Sonic smirked,

Most of the guys ate both of the foods but Shadow only had a Burrito because he doesn't like Chili Dogs.

"Hey Howl" Volcanic said with a smile,

"What?" Howl asked with consern,

"Pull my finger" Volcanic said with an even bigger smile,

"Don't you dare!" Silver said threatenously,

Howl pulled his finger and Volcanic let out a lot of gas.

"Hahahaha!" Volcanic said,

"I'm dying!" Sonic said,

"Someone call 911!" Shadow said,

"Sorry that was to good" Volcanic said between his laughs while falling to the floor,

"I got a vaccum" Tail's said while sucking all the stink away with the vaccum,

"Sorry let's just get back to the movie" Volcanic said, but right after there was another knock on the door,

"I'll check who it is" Volcanic said,

"*Sigh*It's Amy again" Volcanic said,

"I got an idea!" Howl said with a evil grin,

"Eat the food Volcanic" Howl said,

"Why...oh I get it" Volcanic said with an evil grin along with the rest of the guys,

"Come in Amy" Sonic said,

"Haha I finnally got in!" Amy said,

"Yes, but you'll wish that you didn't" Volcanic said while eating the last of the food,

"Shadow?" Volcanic asked with a evil grin,

"Yeah?" Shadow asked with an evil glare

"Pull. My. Finger!" Volcanic said,

"With pleasure" Shadow said with an even more evil glare,

"Wh-wha-what are you doing!?" Amy said while taking a step back, but then Shadow pulled Volcanic's finger.

"PHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTT"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh what's that smell!?" Amy said while running out the door,

"Hahahahaha that was hilarious!" Sonic said,

"That was pretty funny" Silver said,

"Thank you I'm awesome at what I do" Volcanic said while taking a bow,

"That was to good" Tail's said,

"You owe us Sonic" Volcanic and Howl said,

"For what?" Sonic asked,

"For getting rid of Amy" Volcanic said,

"Hey by the way, where's Knuckles?" Volcanic said,

They all wondered where he was, but then they heard a strange noise.

"Is that screaming I hear?" Shadow asked,

"Let me in!" A red figure said,

They looked out the window and saw Knuckles running towards the door.

"I'll let him in!" Volcanic said,

Volcanic went towards the door to let Knuckles in and saw the girls right behind him.

"Come on!" Volcanic said while Knuckles went in the door and locked it,

"Okay I think we're safe" Howl said,

"No you jinxed it!" Shadow said,

"Oh no!" Howl said,

Suddenly everything went quiet.

"How did this happen?" Silver asked,

"I remember now, I sent him out to prank the girls" Sonic said,

"Are you okay Knuckles?" Volcanic asked,

"Not to good" Knuckles said.

(Knuckles flaskback)

"I hope this works" Knuckles sighed,

"Hello?" Knuckles knocked on the door and hid in the bushes,

Amy opened the door and looked outside, but didn't see anyone.

"Few, now on to phase two" Knuckles said with an evil grin,

Knuckles set up a Catipult that launched pies at the door, Knuckles knocked on the door and hid again.

"Hello?" Amy asked and a pie flew at her face,

"Amy are you okay?" Blaze asked,

"Yeah, but I'll go see if the guys did this" Amy said,

"Uh oh" Knuckles said,

Later while the girls were asleep Knuckles called in the Chaotix and Boom for some back up.

"So do you know the plan?" Knuckles asked them,

"Yeah" They said,

They went in the house and put Worms on them and quikly went towards the door, but Vector stepped on a remote and turned on the TV and woke the girls.

"Aaaaaaahhh" the girls said and looked at the guys with evil glares,

"Ruuuuun!" Knuckles said while running towards Tail's workshop, but lost the Chaotix,

(End of flashback)

They heard a knock on the door and looked out the window to find the Chaotix and Boom covered with tar and feathers.

"Hurry in!" Volcanic said while letting them in,

Suddenly everything went quiet again.

"If this is it then it was an Honor serving with you guys" Volcanic said while sollutting the rest of the guys,

"This isn't the end, do you hear me, this is not the end!" Sonic said while slapping Volcanic to calm him down but Sonic was the one that wasn't calm,

"Both of you calm down!" Howl said,

"Okay I think they're gone" Knuckles said,

"Oh is that what you think?" A female voice asked,

"Uh oh" Boom said,

Suddenlly their was a flash of light and they were serrounded by girls.

"Aaaaaahh!" They all screamed,

"Quick use Chaos Control to get us out of here Shadow!" Tails said,

"Right!" Shadow said and tryed to use Chaos Control, but got his emerald knocked out of his hand by Amy's Piko Piko Hammer.

"Umm what are you going to do to us now?" They said nervously,

"You'll see" The girls said with evil grins on their faces,

They went to Amy's house and the girls put makeup on them.

"Do you have to video tape this?" Volcanic asked,

"Yes, this is what you get for pranking us!" Blaze said,

The guys all got evil grins after looking at Volcanic shuddering.

"Do it cuz" Boom said,

"What's going on with him!?" Rouge asked,

"You'll see!" Howl said,

"Uugh cover your noses!" Amy said,

"What for?" Blaze asked,

"I'm gonna blow!" Volcanic said while the other guys put on gas mask out of no where,

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

"What is that smell, my nostrils are burning!?" Blaze asked,

"This is horrible, it smells like something died" Rouge said

"I'll answer that question with another question, what happens when you eat Burritos, Chips and Dip and Chili Dogs" Tails said,

"We give up!" The girls said,

"And it was all on tape" Knuckles said while him and the other guys wiped off the makeup,

"Hahahahaha!" The guys laughed while falling to the floor and pounding their fist on it,

"We're awesome, you're not" Volcanic cheered,

Suddenly they heard crying and Sonic asked "What's wrong" while walking towards the girls.

"Are you okay?" Sonic said,

"Don't fall for it!" Boom said,

"Don't be so cruel" Charmy said,

Suddenly the girls stopped crying and threw pies at them.

"Told you" Boom said,

"Umm that taste good" Volcanic said with a smile,

"Well played, very well played" Shadow said,

"But we're the ones that'll win" The guys said with evil grins and threw stink bombs at the girls,

"Noooooooooo, not again!" The girls screamed,

"That's right we prepared for everything and those stink bombs were made by me" Volcanic said.

THE END


End file.
